With Words Unspoken, A Silent Devotion
by maru-nyan
Summary: They didn't have forever, they were countries after all, but they had been given an opportunity to make a connection and despite circumstance or distance, three words would remain true.


**Hello there, so this is my first Hetalia fanfic and for one of my favorite pairings. I mean Hungary and Austria were technically "married", so I wanted to write about their history. I did use some moments from history, if I made any errors, please excuse me.**

**Please give constructive criticism and thank you for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Hetalia, Hidekazu Himaruya came up with this brilliant idea!**

* * *

**With Words Unspoken, a Silent Devotion**

She looks at him and she starts to recount her life with him.

She still remembers that day when she was called into her boss's office and had a foreboding feeling that what would be required of her would change her way of life. That's how things were though, they were countries and they lived for their people. They would listen and follow orders.

"You'll be under Austria's control now, Hungary. Starting tomorrow you'll be living in the same residence."

She remembers it was awkward at first.

She never associated with Austria too much. As countries though, they were connected in one way or another. Prussia would always tease Austria. She and Prussia would always bicker. She remembers that it always seemed that Prussia had the upper hand on Austria and when he would remain on the ground after having been beaten, she would look away.

He was weak, she was strong- no point on paying him any attention. She found it hard though to stick to those words, and noticed that her eyes would wander in his direction often.

She noticed that his brow would never furrow. Despite the outcomes of battle, he never let anxiety take over and his face remained cool, and she was astounded when she saw something flicker in his eyes once almost akin to a burning flame: conviction.

He would rise again and although she did not want to admit, maybe that was a form of strength. He constantly made her eat her words.

Living with Austria was lonely, or at least it felt that way at first. He kept to himself and the house was big. She didn't know how to talk to him, but she knew she wanted to.

When Italy began to live with them, things got better.

Austria had not been so sure how to manage Italy, but Hungary was overjoyed, she just loved cute little boys! Austria tried to connect with Italy and did it in a way in which he tried to make him a strong country. Hungary gave Italy love, Austria gave him guidance- it worked.

With Italy around, Hungary had someone to play with and the home felt more filled. A quiet comfort settled over the home and they grew closer. Austria let her tease him; it was fun and made her feel accepted. She wasn't so sure why she wanted to feel accepted by him, but she was glad for it. With this new mood over them, the quiet no longer bothered her. In their quiet, they were their closest.

Subtle changes began to occur in their home. She remembers that time that she was dropping off some tea in his study and he sat at his piano.

She was about to pick up the tray and take her leave when his nimble fingers took their place above the keys and had begun to play.

The song was so beautiful, she could not move, and as she stood, she noticed underlying melancholy tones.

She suddenly felt like crying, her chest felt tight.

She wondered, "_are you lonely?_"

She wanted to grab him and tell him that he was not and that he had Italy, and her and that he would never be alone again, but she knew that wish could not be fulfilled.

She didn't take notice of him stop playing until he said, "Is there something you need Hungary?"

She had been caught off guard and found herself stumbling over her words, "I-I..."

In a quiet voice he said, "You can stay... If you'd like to hear."

He wasn't looking at her, but she could see a faint pinkness in his ears.

She sighed contently and gave a confirmative, "Mmm," and took her place at a small lounge chair.

Many evenings were spent like this in quiet company. She decided, she liked Austria, it felt nice here. She was strong, but she didn't always have to be strong here. In this house, she played with Italy, she chatted with Austria and sometimes he would help dry the dishes, they would pass evenings with him playing the piano. For the first time, she felt normal- human.

She felt this way and treasured it, but she felt treacherous- she was a country.

His purple eyes saw too much, and she began to feel too much. She feared that all her wishes for normalcy were so apparent and leaking out.

Sometimes his gaze would linger on her longer than usual and she would feel small and exposed under his gaze and she ached to know, "_What do you see when you look at me Austria, what do you feel?_" Perhaps though, it would be best to not linger on such questions.

Her whole life she believed herself to be a warrior and tried to convince everyone else- I mean Prussia thought she was a guy for the longest time- but here she felt different like she was seen for who she was and not by her name of "Hungary". He saw her as a woman and treated her as one and her heart clenched because she feared the moment that this would have to end, she didn't want to go back to being a warrior. She wanted to remain forever in Austria's house. This was peace, but she knew that it never lasted.

_**July 3, 1866. Battle of Sadowa.**_

Austria lost the war against Prussia, this battle decided it.

He still did not furrow his brow or show any distress, and she wanted to tell him he could. She didn't like what he did to himself. He would never complain and instead kept it locked away, which was only more damaging to him.

The changes to come hurt him, and since she was a country and followed orders, she also hurt him. Thus defeat only served to take more from him. He lost his influence over Italy.

Over the years they saw Italy grow. To Italy, when the Holy Roman Empire left, he wept. When Italy left after growing in their care, their home and their family began to fall apart. There was an empty space that continued to yell out for its former occupant, but he wouldn't return.

She hated to think that maybe one day Italy would forget them. He would forget all those memories shared in that house.

Hungary felt her heart clench in bitter laughter when she recalled how shocked Austria had been when he found out Italy was a man. She loved how Italy had looked in his dress as a child, so she did not blame Austria and had found it funny, but now this had become the past.

_**The Compromise of 1867.**_

Her boss wanted sovereignty from Austria. Hungary was no longer subject to Austria's control. She did this for her people because her boss wanted this, but she felt it only further hurt him because she knew this would only lead to a complete separation from him. How much more time did she have?

_**Mid October 1918.**_

Life, or rather the world had taken Austria and Hungary on quite a ride. It brought them together and also took away some of what they loved. No longer having Italy around created an empty feeling, but with the end of World War I, and the defeat they faced, once again they had to deal with bigger issues.

The unity that they had, ended. It was like starting from the beginning. Years in each other's company and they had to be separated once again.

Hungary had known it was coming when Austria lost to Prussia, when Italy had to leave, when the quiet once again became just quiet.

It ached to think that they would be just acquaintances once again and she took a look around his home, the place she had known for years and had held memories.

She was the happiest here, she would admit it. Here she could breathe once again and she knew she had his support if ever she needed it. She believed it now, that he possessed strength and it was comforting to know she had him. Or rather, she used to have him.

As she realized this was the termination of their union, she realized why she was happiest here. It was him, it was his everything. She felt warm here and although sometimes her heart fluttered to the point that she couldn't breathe, she was glad she never uttered those three words.

His gaze had made her recall the entirety of their time together and she did not want to tear her eyes from his. She felt her throat tighten, but she needed she leave. Mustering whatever strength she felt while battling her inner turmoil, they gave a nod of recognition and farewell. She smiled weakly despite how she felt she was crumbling and turned to leave.

She would always be his ally, his friend. She would beat Prussia if he ever teased Austria, France too! She hated it; she didn't want to leave him, would he be alone?

She felt the tears cascade down her face and covered her mouth to stifle any sobs. She wiped her cheeks and walked forward.

* * *

Austria watched as she left and clenched his fists. He furrowed his brow and when she was out of view, he turned to look at his home. Empty.

It had been nice when she was here; she was loud and filled his home with noise. For the first time, it felt like a home.

She would be someone special to him always, but sadly their time together would become a memory. Little by little, his life returned to what it once was. No Italy, no **_he_**_**r**_. For years, he had spent it in her company and despite it being so limited, he treasured it.

He was never good with words and he couldn't form any words as he saw her in their- his home for the last time, so he only nodded as she left, but there it hung in the air.

Three words like a silent whisper: I love you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
